Jusy Don't Tell Me That
by luvs-dancin02
Summary: A Theresa/Ethan Song fic-Please Review!


Just Don't Tell Me That 

~A Theresa/Ethan songfic~

Disclaimer: I don't own *N Sync.  This is their song "Just Don't Tell Me That." I don't own the characters from Passions either. They belong to NBC and Outpost Farms and any other organization related to them.

"Well, Theresa?" Gwen smirked. "Why did you lie yet again?"

"It's not like that," Theresa said.  "I—"

"You lied. Over and over again," Ethan said.  

"I told you. I only did it to get close to you," Theresa said.

Ethan sighed.  "Theresa, all you have to do is ask." 

"But I was afraid that you would say no," Theresa said.

You like to be seen at every party at the Playboy Mansion  
Fun, sad  
I know I gotta draw the line  
You wanna be in the flashes of light  
Holding me tight  
With your phony laugh  
I guess you gotta be photographed.

          "Why would I say no?" Ethan asked.  

          Theresa sighed.  She didn't have a reason.  "Ethan, you can't be mad at me."

          "Theresa, it's a little that for that," Ethan said.  "I was telling Chad earlier that the only reason that I can't be with you is because of trust." 

          "But you can trust me!" Theresa said.  

          "I don't believe that," Gwen said.

          "Stay out of this, Gwen," Theresa said.

          "Theresa, it's Ethan. I only want what's best for him," Gwen said.  "Can you honestly tell us that your love for Ethan is not based in lies?

You can say it's real  
But I know where's it's at  
  
Just don't tell me that  
You were gonna love me  
I don't wanna hear it, baby  
You don't gotta tell me that  
It's gonna be your last lie  
No baby, I won't go for that  
Even if you did say  
You were gonna be there  
I don't want you back  
Cause it's not about love  
Just don't tell me that...

          "But it isn't based on lies!" Theresa said.  "I love Ethan! I always have."

          "But you've lied to me over and over," Ethan said.  "How is that love?"

          "It's not as simple as that," Theresa said.  She knew that she had no way out of this.  

          "Oh? Then explain," Gwen said, smiling.  

          "I can't," Theresa said.

          "Why can't you be more like Gwen? Gwen and I had a great relationship because she never lied to me."          

          "So, you and Gwen are back together?" Theresa asked. 

          "Maybe. I know that you and I can't be together because I can't trust you," Ethan said.  

 You like to drive in my Jag  
And spend every dollar of my credit, baby  
Guess what hit me with your golden eye  
I guess you wanna be part of the ride  
Live with the night  
But I've seen it through  
I've had enough of being close to you  
  
You can say it's real  
But I know where it's at.

          "You don't know that," Theresa said.  

          "Yes, I do," Ethan said. "You've lied again and again."

          "Only because I love you," Theresa said.  

          "That's bull, Theresa, and you know it," Gwen said.  

          "It is not, Gwen," Theresa said.  "I love Ethan."

          "You keep saying that," Ethan said. "And yet you lie to me about everything!"

          "I didn't lie about loving you," Theresa said quietly.

Just don't tell me that  
You were gonna love me  
I don't wanna hear it, baby  
You don't have tell me that  
It's gonna be your last lie  
No baby, I won't go for that  
Even if you did say  
You were gonna be there  
I don't want you back  
Cause it's not about love  
Just don't tell me that.

          "That may be true, Theresa, but I've decided that I can't be with you. Nothing you sat or do can change my mind," Ethan said.  

          "Just give it up, Theresa. You've lost him," Gwen said.

          "No! That's not true," Theresa said.

          "Yes, it is. While I thought that you were dead, Gwen and I got back together. I realized that I love her. She's honest, and that's important."

          "But I can be honest, too," Theresa said. "Just give me—"

          "Another chance?" Gwen finished.  "Don't you get it? You and Ethan are over. Done. Finito."

No, no  
It's not about love  
No, no  
You wanna be in the flashes of light  
Holding me tight  
Girl, it's all up to you  
But whatever you do  
I don't wanna hear it

          "You don't know that, Gwen," Theresa said.  

          "It's true," Ethan said.  "Gwen is faithful and honest and sweet."

          "This can't be happening," Theresa said.  "I love you. You're supposed to love me." 

          "I did love you. But it's not about love. This is about all the lies you've told me."

          "I did it out of love," Theresa said. 

          "How can you still believe that?" Gwen asked.  

          "Because it's true!" Theresa shouted.  "I love Ethan!"

          "That's not enough. Trust is very, very important." 

          "I know," Theresa said. 

You're not gonna love me  
I won't go for that  
It just won't happen  
Even if you say  
You were gonna be there  
I don't want you back  
Cause it's not about love

          "If you know that trust is very important, why do you still lie?" Ethan asked.  He pointed to Chad. "Chad asked me if I could ever be with you again. I couldn't answer him, but now I can. No. Theresa, you and I are over."

          "No," Theresa said.  "That can't be." 

          "It is," Gwen said.  She kissed Ethan's cheek.  "Look, I don't mean to be the bitch here, but, Theresa, are you even listening to him? Ethan doesn't want to be with you." 

          "Yes, he does," Theresa said, more to convince herself than anything else.  Tears welled up in her eyes. 

          "I'm sorry, Theresa, but that's just the way things are. Come on, Gwen, let's go to bed."

          Theresa sobbed as she watched the man she loved walk out of her life for good.

Just don't tell me that  
You were gonna love me  
I don't wanna hear it, baby  
You don't gotta tell me that  
It's gonna be your last lie  
No baby, I won't go for that  
Even if you did say  
You were gonna be there  
I don't want you back  
Cause it's not about love  
Just don't tell me that...


End file.
